


The Complexities of Virginity

by BookofSpells



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Scorbus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24831781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookofSpells/pseuds/BookofSpells
Summary: Albus panics about losing his virginity.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 119





	The Complexities of Virginity

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this forever ago on Tumblr. Just wanted to bring it here.

Albus sat up suddenly, heart pounding rapidly in his chest. 

“Does it… I mean this,” he gestured between the two of them wildly. “Does it count?” 

Scorpius sat up beside him causing the sheet that was covering him to fall from his chest and pool around his waist. Color flared in Albus’ cheeks as he was reminded how very naked they both were. In the heat of the moment it had all felt so right. But now the enormity of what they had just done was settling in. 

“Does what count?” Scorpius asked, concern in his voice. Albus opened and closed his mouth several times. He must have looked like a fish out of water because his boyfriend began to babble in panic. “Are you all right? Was this not okay? Did I hurt you? Albus?” 

“No!” he exclaimed, desperate to reassure the other boy and himself a bit. “I’m okay. I’m great, really. I just… because I never… does it count as…” he trailed off, unable to fully vocalize how he was feeling. 

Fortunately, Scorpius now seemed to understand. He took his hand and rubbed this thumb soothingly into Albus’s palm. “Are you asking if what we just did is categorized as sex?” 

Albus nodded, unable to meet Scorpius’s eyes. His cheeks burned hotter as he starred unseeing at their clasped hands. 

Scorpius hesitated for a moment, as though he was contemplating his next words carefully. When he eventually did speak, his voice sounded odd, sad, and slightly strained. “I think it counts as… intimacy? The concept of virginity is based on moral and religious values... mostly. What defines virginity is different for everyone depending on what they believe. It’s just a label we put on ourselves that was historically used to shame. What’s,” he paused again, taking a deep breath. “What’s really important is that you only do what you are ready for and feel comfortable with. If you don’t want to-.”

Albus burst into laughter, leaning heavily against his boyfriend who seemed to have gone ridged. He didn’t stop until he began hiccupping violently, leave it to Scorpius to contextualize sex and virginity as if it were a charms essay and not a massively, huge, gigantic deal. When he was finally able to contain himself, he looked up see Scorpius red faced and gaping at him crossly. “I’m -hic- sorry,” he managed, pulling Scorpius toward him, and placing a wet kiss to his lips. 

Pulling back, he cupped the perplexed boy’s cheek, smiling so big he must have looked insane. 

Articulating his thoughts had never been a strong suit of his but he understood that in that moment, he needed Scorpius to understand exactly how he was feeling. Before, the words were stuck in his throat, now they fell out like vomit. “You’re brilliant. You’re perfect, gorgeous, and so, so sexy. What we did was amazing, and I want to do everything with you. I’m so lucky that my first time was with someone I love, my best friend.” He breathed out another chuckle at the face Scorpius’s was making, a mixture of shock, confusion, annoyance, and bemused affection. “I just freaked out for a bit. It’s a big moment. I mean, what if my mum can tell, she knows things.”

Scorpius simply continued to stare. 

“Honestly Scorp, I-.” 

“Did you mean it?” The other boy was now frowning at him.

“Of course I meant it. It just all happened so quickly. I only needed a minute to process it. We could do it again sometime, if you still want to… If I didn’t ruin it.” Albus blushed again. 

Scorpius, who was still frowning, shook his head. “No, not that. Did you mean it? You love me?” 

“Obviously,” Albus deadpanned. 

Scorpius’s eyes grew as wide as his smile. “You are an absolute anomaly Albus! You just admitted to being momentarily overwhelmed about how to label a sexual experience while completely overlooking the enormity of telling someone you love them for the first time!” 

Albus shrugged. “Not really. The sex part is new. I’ve always loved you.”


End file.
